


Joyrich Joy

by Kittendash



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittendash/pseuds/Kittendash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitch enjoys lounging around in Scott's oversized tops. Scott on the other hand, has different ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joyrich Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short Scomiche smut written for a friend. I'm aware it's a bit short and rushed, I'm quite out of practice at the moment.

Mitch was sprawled out across the sofa, in his underwear and one of Scott's T shirts he'd decided to pinch for that day, irritably flicking through TV channels. Unfortunately he'd obviously chosen the time when there was absolutely nothing decent on. He turned it off and tossed the remote onto the table.  
He got up idly, going to grab another drink from the kitchen when Scott wandered in, shirtless. He looked at Mitch adorning his Joyrich jumper and sighed.  
“Hey, I was going to wear that today, take it off.”  
Mitch just flipped his hair nonchalantly.  
“Make me.”  
Mitch squeaked as Scott grabbed his arm, pinning him against the nearest wall with a smirk. “I plan to.” He shifted his weight against Mitch, keeping his arms held to the wall leaving him helpless underneath him as he nipped gently at his neck. Mitch’s breaths became hot and heavy as he pushed himself back against Scott, wanting to be touched more. He tried to free his wrists but to no avail, Scott was too strong for him. Scott just continued kissing and nipping at his exposed neck and collarbones.  
“Fuck Scott quit being such a tease.” Mitch moaned. Scott hovered inches above his face, eyeing up his lips. Still with a secure grip on his wrists, he took one hand and ran his thumb over Mitch’s bottom lip. His voice was low and raspy.  
“This is what you get for taking things without asking.” He kissed him roughly, tugging on his bottom lip and earning exasperated gasps from Mitch. He found he had enough give to move his hips, and grinded eagerly against Scott’s thigh, whining when Scott pinned him down again.  
“I think I’ll be the one to decide what you get given.” Scott smirked.  
Mitch cried out as Scott bit down above his collarbone, needing so desperately to be touched. He could feel Scott hard in his jeans against his leg, and knew he couldn’t possibly last much longer.  
“Scott, please, fuck I need you.”  
Scott shifted his weight backwards only for a second to grab his shirt off Mitch and toss it aside before he was back on Mitch, kissing him passionately. Mitch, with now free hands, moaned into the kiss, undoing the button of Scott’s jeans and tugging them downwards. He stepped back out of them, kicking them aside. He grinded himself hard and slow against Mitch’s length, his low moans increasing in volume.  
“Scott,” Mitch said breathlessly, tugging at the hem of his boxers. Scott complied, pulling his own boxers off and then Mitch’s. He grabbed Mitch by his thighs, pushing him up against the wall as Mitch wrapped his legs around Scott’s waist, still kissing him breathlessly. Scott held Mitch’s cock gently. Brushing his thumb teasingly over the top. Mitch whined, biting down into Scott’s shoulder.  
“God Scott just fuck me already.”  
“I guess you’ve earned that. Wanna slick yourself up for me babe?” Scott waved two fingers in front of Mitch who gladly took them in his mouth, coating them thickly, vaguely aware of Scott slowly pumping his length. Scott reached down, cupping Mitch’s arse with his hands and running his fingers over his entrance. He slicked one inside, working him looser as Mitch whined and gasped into his shoulder.  
“You ready babe?”  
“Mmf, yeah.” Mitch moaned. Scott lifted him up, bringing him above his cock before resting him back against the wall. He pushed in slowly, his breaths sharp and ragged.  
“Fuck Mitchie you’re so tight.”  
Mitch bit down on his neck hard, moaning lowly. “Well you’re so fucking big.”  
Scott rested his hands on Mitch’s lower back, starting to thrust into him, quickening with each pulse. Mitch’s head lolled back, his moans getting faster and louder as he tugged his hands through Scott’s hair. Scott let out low breathless moans as he felt Mitch tightening around him. He kept going, feeling Mitch's hands digging in his back in uncontrolled pleasure. Mitch cried out as Scott bumped his prostate, and with his length continuously brushing up against Scott with every thrust it was almost too much to bear.  
“Scott…I’m, I’m gonna,”  
Scott grabbed Mitch’s length and pumped him in time with his thrusts, finally sending him over the edge. He gasped, arching his back and coming all over Scott's chest. Stars speckled the edge of his vision as he dropped his head into Scott's shoulder, his fringe slick with sweat. Scott groaned loudly as he came into Mitch a few thrusts later, dripping out of him. The room echoed the sounds of their ragged breathing against each other as Scott slipped out of Mitch, setting him down slowly, holding onto him as he knew full well his legs wouldn’t hold him yet. Mitch looked up at Scott and smirked.  
“Whoopsie. Looks like I made a bit of a mess.” He giggled as he ran his finger across Scott's torso.  
Scott just smiled. “You can pay for that some other day.”  
“Gladly.”


End file.
